Ravenous
The Ravenous are creatures that are allegedly native to Mrov. They are known for their ability to absorb the DNA of organisms they consume. Physiology The Ravenous are able to absorb the DNA of organisms they consume and obtain the abilities of their prey. This allows them to evolve rapidly even within their own lifetimes. Six million years Before Age, the Ravenous resembled tiger-sized lizards with chitinous hides and large claws on their forelimbs. Upon devouring Mrovians, their skin became green, enabling them to photosynthesize. By Age 766, the Ravenous had absorbed trillions of species, including s and Reobscura, granting them the abilities of and Total Invisibility. Another trait the Ravenous acquired is that upon dismemberment, each separate piece can regenerate into independent organisms. The Ravenous have also evolved eusociality and answer to the Leviathan in a hive-mind-like manner. Due to the millions of years of evolution, the Ravenous no longer resemble what they once were. Due to the millions of years of evolution, the Ravenous no longer resemble what they once were. Types Soldier The Soldier is the most common Ravenous, about the size of a tiger and resembling a cross between a termite soldier and a lizard, possessing large blade-like jaws at the cheeks, four legs, and a tail. Besides attacking with its jaws, a Soldier can also eject spikes out of its body at extremely high velocities as a form of a ranged attack. Newborn Soldiers each possess s of about 50, while the strongest Soldiers can each reach Power Levels of 1,500. Sentinel The Sentinel is essentially a much larger and far more powerful version of a Soldier, being very similar in appearance, but much bulkier, even relative to its own size. A Sentinel is about fifty meters long from the tip of its jaws to its tail and possesses a Power Level of about 4.7 million. Like the Soldier, a Sentinel can eject spikes out of its body at extremely high velocities as a ranged attack. Sentinels, as the name implies, serve primarily as internal guards for the Leviathan, the leader of the Ravenous. Behemoth Ziz Leviathan History Six million years Before Age, the Ravenous began attacking Mrovian homes. Although the Mrovians were divided at the start of the war, they soon recognized a common threat and began uniting to defend their species. Possessing little experience in cooperating as a single large force, the Mrovians ultimately lost many villages and cities, until only two havens remained – Aegklar and Asursha. Aware of the state of their enemies, all of the Ravenous attacked Asursha, which was not as well-defended as Aegklar, intending to overpower each population center individually. The civilians within Asursha ignited a beacon to alert the other haven that they were under attack, while the warriors remained at the perimeter, hopelessly outnumbered. While the reinforcements left Aegklar to assist their allies, the defenders of Asursha inevitably fell until only the leader, Gykul, remained. Instead of entering Asursha, the Ravenous were drawn to the lone female warrior, who began slaughtering them by the dozens. After slaying hundreds of her enemies, Gykul too, was eventually consumed by the overwhelming numbers. However, just before the remaining Ravenous could enter the Mrovian haven, the reinforcements from Aeglkar arrived in time to defend Asursha. As Gykul had singlehandedly slain over half of the entire Ravenous army, the warriors from Aeglkar were able to finish off the rest of the attackers except for one, which managed to escape. The lone Ravenous climbed the Spire of Ascension and upon reaching the peak of the immense tower, it leaped off, beginning its journey through deep space. This creature would devour species after species, accumulating the biomass and DNA of its prey, eventually becoming the Leviathan. The Leviathan was able to obtain the DNA of s and Reobscura, enabling it and its offspring to perform and Total Invisibility, allowing the Ravenous to remain undetected for millions of years to come. In the year 770 Age, the Leviathan decides to return to Mrov to finish what its past allies started. It initially sends a small group of its underlings in order to scout the planet. After the destruction of its raiding party at the hands of Chaiva, the Leviathan itself arrives, embedding its tentacles in the planet's crust and absorbing its biomass. Cuber and Chaiva approach the Leviathan to destroy it, but it is guarded by the Ziz and the Behemoth, its two most powerful children. While the Ziz and Behemoth fight the s, Aysuida cuts into the Leviathan in order to destroy it from the inside. Although the Mrovian cleaves through thousands of Ravenous, a trio of Ravenous Sentinels halt her advance and wound her. After the Super Saiyans defeat their opponents, Chaiva kills the Sentinels that have Aysuida in their grasp, and then heads for the Leviathan's "core," housing its brain and heart. Chaiva promptly destroys the Leviathan's vitals with a Sacred Finisher, putting an end to the Ravenous once and for all. Category:Species Category:Races Category:Villains Category:Ravenous